FF MinRen Every Moment with Chocolate YAOI Oneshoot
by scandanava
Summary: Untuk apa kau menjadi seperti cokelat kalau kau sendiri jauh lebih manis daripada cokelat


**Summary : Untuk apa kau menjadi seperti cokelat kalau kau sendiri jauh lebih manis daripada cokelat**

**Pairing : MinRen ( Hwang Min Hyun Ren ) from NU'EST**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : I have my own idea for this fiction**

**Warning : Typo (s) bertebaran. Judul-Summary-Cerita yang ga nyambung. YAOI || Boys Love Boys|| so if you don't like to read my fiction, please leave my stories and never come here ^^**

**"Taraaaaaaaaaaa! Happy Birthday , Hwang Min Hyun. Semoga kau panjang umur dan selalu tampan setiap saat." kata Ren dengan penuh semangat.**

**"Jadi ini alasanmu menjemputku pagi-pagi dan mengajakku ke sekolah lebih awal?" tanya Minhyun pada Ren**

Ren mengangguk semangat. "Bukankah melihat matahari terbit dari atap sekolah itu pemandangan yang indah? Sayang bukan kalau dilewatkan begitu saja." kata Ren ceria. Minhyun hanya menanggapi dengan deheman dan memandang lurus ke depan. Ke arah matahari yang perlahan mulai merangkak naik.

"Minhyun-ah…mianhae…"

"Eh?" Minhyun menatap bingung pada Ren yang kini sudah menundukkan kepalanya. Baru saja dia ceria dan semangat sekali. Kenapa sekarang mendadak murung?

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Minhyun tidak mengerti

"Maaf karena aku tidak sempat menyiapkan hadiah untukmu. Padahal ini hari penting untukmu tapi aku malah tidak menyiapkan apapun. Aaahhh…aku memang payah" kata Ren merutuki dirinya sendiri

Minhyun memeluk Ren yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ini saja sudah cukup , kok" kata Minhyun lembut

Ren menggeleng dalam pelukan Minhyun. "Tidak bisa begitu. Aku harus memberimu hadiah" kata Ren bersikeras

Minhyun menghela nafasnya. Akan sangat sulit menghadapi Ren yang sifat keras kepalanya mulai muncul. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kau memberiku cokelat?" tawar Minhyun

Ren melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap wajah Minhyun dengan intens. "Cokelat?" ulangnya

Minhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Hu'um. Cokelat"

"Baiklaaaaaah! Cokelat akan segera datang untukmu , Prince Hwang!" teriak Ren ceria.

"Minhyunnieee….kenapa melamun?" tanya Ren menghampiri sang kekasih yang kini duduk di bangku taman. "Katakan padaku. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" kata Ren khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang bingung" jawab Minhyun lesu

Ren sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Minhyun dengan jelas. "Bingung kenapa?"

"Aku bingung akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas mana. Aku ingin melanjutkan ke universitas khusus musik. Tapi Appa menginginkanku untuk masuk ke universitas kedokteran. Appa ingin aku menjadi seorang dokter seperti dirinya" jelas Minhyun makin lesu

Ren mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan sang kekasih. "Hmm menurutku sebaiknya Minhyun masuk ke universitas khusus musik saja. Minhyun kan bisa main alat musik apa saja. Suara Minhyun juga bagus. Kalau Minhyun masuk ke universitas khusus musik , Minhyun kan juga bisa sekalian berlatih vokal dan kemampuan Minhyun dalam bidang musik juga semakin meningkat. Bukankah cita-cita Minhyun ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi? Masuk ke universitas khusus musik adalah pilihan yang tepat" jelas Ren panjang lebar

Minhyun mengerjap mendengar penjelasan Ren yang menurutnya terlalu panjang itu. Tapi tak dapat ia sangkal. Bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ren itu adalah benar. Seulas senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya. "Benar juga. Baiklah! Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku ke universitas musik" kata Minhyun mulai semangat

Ren tersenyum senang melihat kekasihnya yang mulai bersemangat. "Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Maksudku sesuatu untuk membuat perasaanmu jadi lebih baik"

Minhyun tersenyum manis menatap Ren. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan ice cream cokelat?"

"Apa disini tidak ada minuman atau makanan yang terbuat dari cokelat?" tanya Minhyun seraya mengedarkan pandangannya pada penjuru café

"Ini café khusus untuk kopi , chagi. Jadi hanya menyediakan makanan dan minuman yang terbuat dari kopi" kata Ren menjelaskan. Minhyun menghela nafasnya kecewa. "Kenapa kau begitu menyukai cokelat?" tanya Ren penasaran

Minhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya pada dagunya. Terlihat seperti berpikir untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Karena cokelat itu berbeda" kata Minhyun akhirnya. "Cokelat memberikan sensai yang berbeda saat cokelat itu melumer di lidah. Memberikan rasa nyaman , hangat , dan juga cinta. Semuanya terasa memenuhi rongga tubuh saat cokelat itu melumer. Cokelat itu seperti magis. Memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Cokelat itu juga seperti ekstasi. Sekali kita merasakannya , maka kita akan ketagihan dan terjerat dalam lingkaran kokoanya" jelas Minhyun

Ren mengerjap mendengar penjelasan Minhyun yang begitu dalam memaknai cokelat. Rupanya kekasihnya ini begitu memahami tentang cokelat. Ren menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal dan jengkel setelah mendengar penjelasan Minhyun tadi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Minhyun yang menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Ren

"Aku merasa…iri" kata Ren lirih

"Iri? Dengan siapa? Kenapa?" tanya Minhyun bingung

Ren menghela nafasnya perlahan , kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Hanya saja….rasanya…aku iri terhadap cokelat. Mungkin terdengar kekanak-kanakkan , tapi aku betul-betul merasa iri terhadap cokelat"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Minhyun semakin bingung

Ren menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. "Sepertinya kau begitu memahami tentang cokelat. Begitu pula dengan cokelat yang selalu bisa membuatmu tenang. Rasanya aku ingin menjadi cokelat yang selalu kau suka. Cokelat yang selalu bisa membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik. Cokelat yang selalu kau rindu disaat apapun. Cokelat yang selalu kau ingat rasa manisnya , dan juga cokelat yang selalu bisa membuatmu ketagihan. Rasanya aku ingin menjadi cokelat yang seperti itu" kata Ren lesu

Minhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Ren. Sebetulnya ia ingin sekali tertawa mendengar penuturan Ren yang menurutnya terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Rupanya pemuda berambut pirang itu merasa tersaingi dengan cokelat , huh?

Minhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan duduk disamping Ren. Tangan kirinya melingkar pada pinggang Ren. Minhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan ciuman manis pada bibir mungil Ren. Melumat bibir tipis itu dengan lembut.

Minhyun melepaskan tautannya dan memandang wajah Ren dengan intens. "Untuk apa kau ingin menjadi seperti cokelat kalau kau sendiri jauh lebih manis daripada cokelat" kata Minhyun mengerling menggoda Ren

"Apa?"

"Bagiku kau jauh lebih manis daripada berbagai macam jenis cokelat yang ada di dunia ini. Kau punya daya tarik tersendiri yang jauh lebih kuat daripada cokelat. Kau punya daya magis tersendiri yang membuat semua orang terpesona padamu , termasuk aku. Kau juga seperti ekstasi. Sekali jatuh cinta padamu , maka tidak akan bisa terlepas selamanya. Jadi untuk apa kau ingin menjadi seperti cokelat kalau kau sendiri lebih berharga daripada jutaan cokelat?" kata Minhyun tersenyum

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Ren saat mendengar penuturan sang kekasih. Minhyun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada Ren. Ren yang mengerti maksud dari sang kekasih , dengan senang hati menutup matanya lagi. Bersiap menyambut ciuman penuh cinta yang ditawarkan kekasihnya.

Ren mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Minhyun saat lumatan di bibirnya semakin intens. Dalam ciumannya , Ren tersenyum senang.

Benar. Ia tidak perlu menjadi seperti cokelat. Ia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Karena bagi Minhyun ia jauh lebih manis daripada sejuta cokelat. Karena bagi Minhyun , dirinya adalah cokelat yang paling memabukkan di dunia ini.

**FIN**


End file.
